


One More Time

by wildfrancium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Keith edges Shiro.





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that this is super short but my life sucks and my hands stop working at about 700 words so short it is. 
> 
> Also, assume everything has been discussed and planned out before hand.

Keith ran his fingers up the shaft of Shiro’s aching cock. He’d been teasing him for hours. Forcing Shiro into his desk chair to endure Keith’s light touches mixed with hard strokes or pushing Shiro across his desk to fuck him roughly from behind while keeping a tight grip of the base of his cock.

Tears had slipped from Shiro’s eyes more than once as he begged, “I don’t want to come.”

Keith just smiled sweetly, rubbing under the head or dipping into the slit while saying, “Good, I don’t want you to come.”

Keith had fucked him twice, come dripping out of Shiro’s sloppy hole, when he decided to slide his fingers in to rub against Shiro’s prostate. He let go of Shiro’s cock and pulled at his rim with his other hand. 

It made Shiro loud as Keith stretched him and roughly rubbed his prostate, forcing Shiro to the edge again.

Keith backed off when Shiro was shaking, crying again. Keith hauled him back to his chair and sat on Shiro’s desk in front of him. Shiro gripped the arms of his chair, fingers digging into the wood. Keith nudged Shiro’s purple cock with his boot. 

“Touch it,” Keith said and watched Shiro’s shaking hand take his cock, lightly fisting it. “More,” Keith ordered. “A big, strong man like you can do better.”

“I don’t wanna come,” Shiro sobbed, but Keith ignored him, watching Shiro jerk himself slowly. Pre come oozed down his shaft and his abs kept flexing as he fought his looming orgasm.

“Want me to leave?” Keith asked and Shiro’s eyes flew open looking panicked. Keith got off the desk and leaned over Shiro, batting his hand away and gripping his cock tight. His other hand carded through Shiro’s hair and yanked his head back. He jerked Shiro fast and rough. Shiro was tense against him, panting as he looked into Keith’s eyes. Keith smiled. “Or I could stay and make you come like a bad boy,” Keith whispered. Shiro sobbed. “Yeah I’m gonna make you come and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.”

“I don’t-” Shiro started, eyes watering. Keith shook his head.

“But you’re going to,” Keith said leaning closer to nip Shiro’s ear. Shiro’s arms wrapped around Keith, digging into his back. “You’re going to Takashi,” Keith whispered.

“I can’t- I can’t- I can’t-” he half groaned and half sobbed before spilling hot all over Keith’s hand and their stomachs and chests.

Keith held Shiro as he finished and came down with more tears. He stroked his hair and placed a heated kiss of Shiro’s lips.

“So good for me,” he murmured continuously until Shiro calmed down enough to look at him.

“Fuck you’re good,” he said and Keith lit up. 

“I know,” he said with another kiss and a grin.


End file.
